


Care For

by Joxie



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: BDSM, Kinks, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-07
Updated: 2012-04-07
Packaged: 2018-09-03 11:28:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8710843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joxie/pseuds/Joxie
Summary: Happiness was to tame a word for what they had.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

This is a work of fiction! I do not know Jensen Ackles or Jared Padalecki, and I do not profit from these writings. 

 

 

 

CARE FOR

 

BY

 

JOXIE

 

 

He didn’t much care for the word pretty. Too many people took one look at him and that was the word they labeled him with. From the catalogue photographer who took the opportunity to feel him up under the guise of positioning him for the camera. To the producer who expected him to spread his thighs and be grateful to do so.

 

Large laid back Jared never called him pretty, he took one look and knew he’d found his Master. Taking the first chance he got to call him Sir and sink to his knees in supplication.

 

Jensen had looked down and smiled. Tenderness welling in his heart lust following quickly behind it mixed with the need to protect this man and what he was offering.

 

Moving in together was as natural as breathing and just as essential. One bedroom complete with toys and dreams. Jared never said no and Jensen was grateful. He looked after them both careful to leave no telltale marks and keep them safe.

 

Their relationship became something of a legend, Jared always touching him and teasing him. Hiding in plain sight what bubbled so dangerously close to the surface.

 

So what if people thought they were gay? It was true even if they would never confirm it. It was the expression of their love that needed care and protection.

 

The fact that Jensen had a fine set of hunting knives, a whip and sundry other items in his closet. That a blade heated in a candles flickering flame could bring them both such exquisite pleasure. That shallow cuts sprinkled with aftershave burnt delightfully and fueled there love.

 

Jensen didn’t want or need others to understand he just wanted his privacy and Jared. Happiness was to tame a word for what they had and pretty in no way described either of them. Still both were content with what they were and had together.

 

So the show would go on both in public and behind the scenes.

 

 

The End


End file.
